Many sports enthusiasts decorate their vehicles as they travel to a sporting event, and some place their regular plastic pom pons out their windows, with the windows rolled up to hold the pompon in place to prevent it from flying out the window. Currently, there is no prior art to show any way to display pompons with team colors on the outside of a vehicle. The present invention introduces a novel way to display a pompon in a secure way on the outside of a vehicle, even while it travels at high speeds down an interstate.
Because of the novel adjustable fastener that is permanently attached to the center gather of the pompom strands, the pompom may be safely and securely placed on the outside of a vehicle, and then removed and attached to a person's wrist, hand, or arm, etc. and used as a regular pompon typically would in a game, and/or it could be taken off the vehicle and displayed at home or the office.
The present invention is durable, and will not shred in the wind while attached to a vehicle, like a regular pompon made out of plastic could. The present invention may also be washed if it incurs dirt from the road, or food stuffs (ie., ketchup, etc) while being used at a game.
The present invention may be used to represent corporate colors and special causes colors, such as Breast Cancer Awareness, and ‘Support the Troops’ colors, in addition to a sports team colors.